


Party Madness

by TheBiggestBlamShipper



Series: Blam [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Dirty Thoughts, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Feelings Realization, M/M, Misunderstandings, Party, Requited Unrequited Love, i like hurting blam hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper
Summary: The Glee Club was having another one of their iconic parties at the Hudson-Hummel residence.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Series: Blam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151288
Kudos: 3





	1. It Was Just A Dream

Blam, while drunk, decided to sneak into Kurt's room and steal his clothes because why the fuck not. Blaine found a black skirt that he assumed was the one he had seen in old pictures. He quickly changed into it and twirled around in it. He almost fell over, but Sam catches him in time. "Dude, what are you wearing?" Blaine raises an eyebrow at him and hiccups slightly. "Are you saying men can't wear skirts?" "No, I'm not saying that, I'm saying what are you wearing? It's too big for you!" Blaine looked at him and finally noticed that he was wearing an old jacket of Kurt's. "You're barely able to fit into that, you can't say anything about my outfit." Sam had an urge to just take off Blaine's entire outfit and start kissing him then and there, but didn't act on it. After all, they were just friends and he assumed it was the alcohol doing it to him, even though he's completely sober. Blaine picked up his red plastic cup that was filled with beer. "You haven't had any all night, c'mon, drink with me!" Sam wasn't planning on drinking that night, but Blaine's big hazel eyes convinced him he should drink something. "I'll be back in a moment, don't move while I'm gone." Sam was about to leave the room to get a drink when Blaine grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back over. "No silly, just drink some of mine!" Blaine held out his cup, waiting for Sam to take it. Sam hesitated since he thought it was a bit weird they were sharing a cup. Then again, they've slept in the same bed before and cuddled, so this isn't too weird. Sam took the drink and chugged it. "Woooo, go Sammy!" Tina went to the room. "If you two are done here, Rachel would like us to play spin the bottle." Tina left to go back downstairs. Blam made their way down the stairs.

Everyone was hanging out downstairs in the middle of the room, waiting for the game to start. Playing spin the bottle was something they did at every party and there was never a time they didn't. There were very few combinations left undiscovered or untested at this point. Blaine had his arms wrapped around Sam the entire time because he wasn't really able to support himself without falling over. Blaine spun the bottle first, with it landing on Sam. Tina yelled "FINALLY, THIS TOOK FOREVER" Blaine leaned in first, since he was the one who spun. They both kissed, starting softly, but as the kiss grew longer, it got more passionate. Sam could taste the cherry lip balm that Blaine was wearing. He felt as if this was where he should've been this entire time, in this one spot, kissing Blaine. He ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. It wasn't until someone else pushed them apart so that they weren't sucking face all night. Blaine seemed unaffected by this entire thing, just kind of shrugging it off and laughing a bit. Sam also tried acting like it was a joke, but didn't do it great.

Santana, who was surprisingly sober, walked up to Sam. "Go fuck Blaine, you both clearly want it." Sam almost spit out his drink and turned red. "W-what are you talking about?" "We all see how you two look at each other and the kiss from spin the bottle proves it. Blaine undresses you with his eyes every time he looks at you and you look like you just want to take off his stupid polo shirt whenever he talks to you. You're the only two that haven't realised it yet." Sam looked to where Blaine was. Blaine was dancing with Tina. God, he wanted to be where Tina was. "..Are you sure that he likes me?" "I fucking knew it and yes, Tina told me that Blaine told her that he's into you. The Glee Club is full of gossipy bitches. When I came back here, I saw you guys and assumed you were fucking. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you were actually dating Britt, but now she's mine and you can have the short gay for yourself." He looked over to Blaine, who was trying to climb the walls to be taller than everyone else. Sam smiled at the ridiculousness of drunk Blaine and his attempts to be tall. Blaine saw Sam and walked over to where he was. “Whatcha guys talking about?” Blaine said with his big hazel eyes staring up at Sam, looking up through his eyelashes. Santana stared at Sam, expecting him to say something. Sam took another sip from his drink and nervously said. “Nothing.” He was clearly lying, you didn’t need to be sober to tell that. “C’mon Sammy, tell me” He was slurring his words, still teasing him about it. Sam knew that he couldn’t avoid the question any more, but just when he was about to confess, a fight erupted between some of the girls. 

When the party ended, Sam had to drive Blaine home. Midway through the drive, Blaine asked “Hey Sammy, can I stay at your house?” “Won’t your parents be worried?” “They’re not home, they’re never really home.” His tone at the end of the sentence turned sad. Sam hated whenever his voice sounded like that and he would usually do his best to make a joke, but he was driving at the moment. He did hold Blaine’s hand instead, unable to see his face, but was able to tell he was feeling better anyways. “Alright, fine, but you’re going to sleep immediately, no trying to convince me to watch a movie.” “Okay, mom.” Blaine said with a laugh.

Blaine stumbled into Sam’s room and fell on the bed. “I’m just gonna sleep here, mkay?” Before Sam could say anything, Blaine fell asleep. He didn’t want to wake him up, he looked so peaceful after all. He was about to go downstairs to sleep on the couch, but Blaine heard him moving. He raised his head up. “Come here, sleep with me” Blaine said without realizing what that could sound like. Sam nervously laid down beside Blaine, covering them both in the blanket. Blaine grabbed Sam’s arm and wrapped it around him. Right before finally sleeping, Blaine said “I love you Sammy..” Sam smiled and said “I love you too B..”

(This is where the alternate ending starts)

Blaine was the one who woke up first, but his head was killing him. He saw Sam’s arm around him and slightly moved it. “God, my head is killing me...” He muttered under his breath. 'Oh god, did we..' He looked at Sam and he was fully clothed. 'Why am I in his bed?' Sam got up and smiled at him. Blaine was confused on what happened. “What happened last night?” Sam’s smile almost faded.

'He doesn’t remember any of that? Of what he said?' “What do you remember?” Blaine ran his fingers through his curls, trying to think. “Um, I remember everything up to getting to your house. What happened after that?” 'Oh.' “We just went to sleep, that’s really all B.” 

Blaine just remembered what happened the night before, but when Sam said that they just went to sleep, he figured that it was probably a dream.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) What does it sound like?

Sam got up first and tried waking Blaine up gently. He kept poking his arm until he woke up. Eventually Blaine got up. Sam wanted to immediately talk about what happened the night before. “Blaine, we need to talk.” Blaine immediately started panicking. “Oh god, did I do something wrong while I was drunk?” He started picking at his nails, but Sam grabbed a hold of his wrists. “Blaine, for the first time ever, I’m telling you to shut up.” He stopped talking and calmed down a bit. “I realised something last night, at the party. I talked to Santana about the kiss we had. I realised that I really, really, like you and I need to tell you now. I can tell you like me too, I don’t think you would’ve kissed me like that if you didn’t.” Blaine took a second to process all of this. “But aren’t you straight?” “I’m not sure, you’re the only guy I’ve ever liked, I guess you could say I’m Blainesexual” Blaine smiled and laughed a bit. Sam eventually noticed that he had a specific smile reserved just for him, he couldn’t really describe it, but it just made sense to him. “..So, what are we?” Sam put his hand on Blaine’s cheek and he leaned into the touch. “What do you want us to be?” “Together. I want us to be together.” “Then that’s what we’ll be.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry- i do have another ending to this fic that ends happily, but I'm not sure if I want to post it


End file.
